Louis Loud
'''Louis Loud '''is Lincoln's nephew and Levi's and Lance's brother. Louis Loud is Voiced by Ryan Boyd Personality Louis Loud is a fun and caring person. He's always ready for adventures and gets along with most of the loud family except for Lola; Due to the fact that he thinks she's a drama queen. Out of all the Loud family members, he gets along with Lance, Lori and Levi. He mostly gets along with Lance pretty well because the two rarely fight and when the two work together, they always get the job done. He and Levi mostly get along but the two get into squabbles occasionally cause of their personalities but like Lance the two mostly get along. Likes *Pizza *Video Games *Video Browsing *Movies *Ace Savvy *Mick Swagger *Loud Music *Drums *United States Of America *United Kingdom *Internet Loud Likes *Lance *Levi *Lori *Luna *Lincoln *Lana *Lisa *Leni *Lucy (most of the time) *Luan *Lilly *Lynn Dislikes *Mice *Fireworks *Balloons *Gunshots *terrorist attacks *Death Loud Dislikes *Lucy (just for scaring him) *Lola *Levi (Occasionally due to their dualing personalities) Trivia *He's disgusted to see Lincoln reading comics in his underwear *He and Lana like to get dirty *Sometimes he's forgetful *He and Lori share a brotherly/Sisterly relationship; Due to the fact that they were both on the same year and love their devices(phone, Ipad and laptop) *Loves Luan's Jokes and is the second to laugh at them the first being Lance *He and Lance share the same bedroom *He and Luna love Jamming together *he and lola do not get along well do to the fact that he thinks that shes a drama queen however they sometimes are seen getting along especially in the episode (requiem for a loud) where they both put their rivalry aside to look after their brothers ailling health *it was revealed in the episode (things that go bump in the night) that lori would sneak in to sleep with him due to her suffering from Insomnia and nightmares *he hates it when people mess with his family which was shown in the episode (THE BULLY) where he knocked Tom (the bully) out with one punch and gave him a concussion *it was revealed in the episode (things that go bump in the night) that both Lori and Louis snore really loud *Louis treats Lori like her boyfriend Bobby as they both went out on their own brother/sister night numerous times as revealed in the episode(oh brother shes my sister) where they go out one night due to the loud family being annoying and getting on their nerves a little and had a great night/adventure and further tighted their bond *the episode(oh brother shes my sister) is the only episode in the series so far that showed some tension between lincoln, lance, levi and the loud sisters and louis(except with lori) *it was revealed in the episode (things that go bump in the night) that Lance kept a survelience camera in his bedroom though louis didnt learn about it til that episode. *he never wants a loud family member to die as revealed in the episode ( THE BREAKUP!) where after lori breaks up with bobby she overdoses on sleeping pills and slipped into a coma. *it was revealed in the episode (Driving With Crazy) that Louis can drive a car and has his own license *it was also revealed in the episode (Driving With Crazy) that louis was born on january 31st 1996, which makes him the oldest child at 20 years old *Ryan Boyd who voiced Louis revealed that he was born on january 31st 1996 and that he was the one who decided to give louis his birth date as he wanted him and his character to be share the same traits *it was revealed in his bedroom that louis is a huge fan of both Mick Swagger and Smooch *out of all the loud family louis really gets along with lance and lori as he shares a tight bond with lance and a brotherly/sisterly relationship with Lori *louis is the second loud family member to professionally play a instrument which is the drums the other member who plays professionally is luna who plays guitar *lincoln and louis have a great relationship but that was put to the test in the 1 and 1/2 hour long episode (requiem for a loud) when lincoln was diagnosed with a terminal illness and the two have a fallout but it was revealed near the end of the fallout that louis was upset not because that he was mad at lincoln but he was because he truely cared for lincoln and said that losing a loud family brother especially a loud member with a terminal illness could destroy him and put him in a depression *he further showed that he cared for his brother when during the loud sisters emotional breakdown of losing their brother louis goes out of character for the first time and also suffers a emotional breakdown and yells why this illness would take his brother too soon and hugs with his sisters and brother *another evidence is when him, his brothers and the loud sisters sleep in the hospital for three nights with their brother *the episode (requiem for a loud) is also the first time ever that louis and lola arent seen fighting as their brothers health was more important and she was shown crying in his lap during one moment of the episode Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters